Pearlshipping: Ravishing Anniversary
by gossipbabe34
Summary: Ash and Dawn are now a married couple by 5 years (They were 16 when they were married) They are proud parents living in a beautiful house hold. But suddenly a problem strikes, when Dawn mentions the anniversary she shares with Ash, Ash seems shocked and makes a quick exit. What could be happening?
1. Remember, right?

**Dawn is giddy about her 4th anniversary since Ash and her were wed. But since they have their twin children, Christina and Christiano to look after, the Pokemon and not to mention their career. Dawn seems worried that Ash has forgotten about their anniversary.**

"_Hey! Hey! You! You! I don't like your girlfriend_!" Dawn sang, dancing along to the famous beat. Her hair swayed from side to side, the ocean blue silky hair, playing in the warm breeze. Her angelic voice laughing along to the twins silly routine and her eyes shone, like sky crystals, shining brightly whilst she dances. Ash smiles at them, watching from the couch. "Daddy! Dance!" Christina begged, running up to him. "Yeah. Mummy is!" Christiano pointed out, tugging his arm. Ash gave a firm "no" and pulled back. "C'mon Ash! Dance! For me?" Dawn insisted, joining in the tug of war. "I'm no good!" Ash muttered, slouching back on the silky black couch. Dawn put her hands on her hips and giggled. "You did all sorts of dances when we were 10" She insisted, sitting down beside Ash. Ash sighed and rolled his brown chocolate husky eyes.

"Mummy! Can we play outside with Poke.. Poke...Poke-" "Pokemon" Ash pronounced. "Yeah" They chorused, jumping to a rhythm. "Then waddle along" Dawn chirped, smiling down at her pride and joy. They squealed and ran off, leaving the door open when they opened it. "They're beautiful.." Ash smiled. Dawn looked at Ash which was day dreaming heavily. She smiled at him, who knew he would be such a good father.

"So why didn't you dance?" Dawn said firmly, still nagging on about the subject. "Like I said, Im no good!" Ash sighed, getting quite irritated about this argument. "And?" Dawn asked, seeing this as a bad excuse. "You better be a better dancer on our anniversary!" She warned, standing up to turn of the music. "A-A-ANNIVERSARY?!" Ash gasped, totally senseless about the big day. Dawn turned around, concerned about his reaction about when she said it. "You haven't forgotten, have you?" Dawn warned. Ash gulped shyly and looked at his watch. "Wow is that the time, gotta go!" Ash chirped, trying to tangle away from the conversation. "Please don't say you forgot" Dawn whined. "I haven't. Honest" He chirped pecking me on the lips. "Good. Because I would of thrown a fit your way that you wouldn't handle!" She warned, teasingly, making her way upstairs. "Hey! No need to worry right?" Ash chirped, making his way through the door. "Yeah..." she said dreamily, waving her husband goodbye. "I hope for our sake anyway" She sighed, lurking in to the twins attractive yet chaotic room. "If I knew being a mother and a wife was this I would of surely get it a second chance" She breathed the words so faint even she couldn't get wind of herself.


	2. A Little Blood Curdling Reunion

"Mommy! Mommy!" The twins cried, stumbling inside the Ketchum house hold with streams of cry. Dawn scandalized by the state of her children rushed to their needs, very taken a back. "Mummy! A old man asked if we knew someone called Dawn and then he said open the gates or else and we're scared!" The twins sobbed, clenching on to Dawn to what seemed like dear life. The ill-tempered mother gasped in fury. "Who said that?!" She demanded, making a way for the open door. The twins gasped, scared for their mothers safety and grasped her hand, promptly pulling her to a halt. "Children if some wild man is scaring you then I'm going to sort the mutt out!" Dawn announced determined, swiftly grabbing her hand free. The twins gasped in fear and hid behind a venerable sooty human sized vase, clearly been given as a present and left to mold.

Dawn swung the door open, making a grand 'SLAM' sound, attracting the mysterious man. "Who are you and why are you scaring my children?!" Dawn commanded. Now Dawn's house had a 11 foot tall honorable blissful gate that kept intruders away from the house. The man smirked playfully, taking his black hood off. As the hood exposed his true identity Dawn gasped in shock as who it presented. "Missed me?" The husky man cackled. Dawn knew the rightful answer that was itching in her throat. "Paul. Why on earth should I miss... a woman beater?" Paul's cackle was piercing as he held a part of the polished gate. "Dawn. Let me in... you know you don't have a choice?" He smirked, rattling the gate.

"Now I think your wrong there old chap" A bold courageous voice mocked. Paul turned around although he rightfully knew who's voice it clearly was. "Pathetic. Long time no see.." He smirked, hands still on the gate firmly. "I'll give you 10 seconds for you to leave, by then your not off I'll call the police, count yourself lucky though, because I much rather give you a harder punishment. Me" He gnarled, glancing a look of hatred straight in his eyes. Paul chuckled once again and turned to me, slipping his grip from the gate. "You'll be mine darling or better yet should I say... mutt?" Dawn's pupils grew wide by the word 'mutt.' He had heard the piercing conversation and she was clearly taken a back scared. "MOVE IT! OR LOSE LIFE!" Ash shouted, clenching his fist into a clear fist of hatred ready to strike. "Easy old chap, this little adventure of ours has only begun. Say hi to the children for me!" He teased, walking off. Ash entered the house hold rapping his delicate hands around Dawn. "He'll never get as far as BEHIND that gate honey. I swear to protect you and our beautiful angels" He promised, gripping tighter to his beloved. "Please" she whispered, hugging her beloved back.


	3. Lets chill, and thrill!

"Daddy! We heard you shout? Is the old man gone?!" The twins cheered, over joyed to see that there Father is present, Ash grinned and pulled them in to a warm satisfying hug. "That _old_ man won't be bothering us again, not if I can help it" Ash chuckled, finding the twins spas attack amusing. The twins looked up to the smiling mother. "Mummy! Mummy! You okay?" Christina alarmed, running in to her mother's arm whilst her brother stayed put clenched to his idol. "I'm okay, no need to worry your pretty little mind, like your dad said, he's got the hang of things and I'll do my best to help.." Dawn beamed, kissing her precious diamond's cheek.

Ash frowned and looked to his young son, with matching husky chocolate eyes with the gleam of his mother. The beautiful night blue hair with several high lights and strips of jet black. He couldn't bare loose his family, never mind to loose to Paul. "Daddy! Your to tight!" Christiano gasped, struggling free. Ash realizing this softened his grip, relaxing his male child. "Sorry pumpkin, Dad a bit tense that's all"

He looked up to the ceiling as if there was stars shining brightly on the tremendous hovering cream white ceiling. Ash sighed and mumbled a faint request. "Arceus.. through all my requests all my travels... have you been there for me? Prove it now by looking after my family, please, at least.. for them" The words were pronounced so faint they couldn't be heard by the human ear. "Look mummy! Daddy mumble" Christina giggled, hopping madly. "Now don't you tease your father, he's a good man, that worked for his place." Dawn scolded, letting go of her female child, the two sulked and ran up the glistening still stair case, discharging through second to second. Ash watched them and a proud grin emerged. "Arceus knows what adventure comes ahead." Ash sighed, tilting his glance to his beloved.

"You know what they say! When a adventure ends another one is always hiding behind the corner" Dawn huffed playfully putting a firm hand on his shoulder. "Besides, it shouldn't be no trouble for a Pokemon master" Dawn admitted, glaring into his eyes. Ash chuckled, he knew that she even knew even though it still takes much more to win a battle. "I asked Arceus to keep us safe, who knows what he'll plan" Ash sighed, tilting his glance to the stairs. "Ash, your well to tense. It's Paul we're talking about. We can make it through" Dawn smiled leaning in. Ash knew what was coming next and wasted no time hesitating.

She brushed her soft glossed lips on to his, emerging her tongue out of her mouth, as she did so Ash opened his mouth and did the same, only forcing the passionate kiss. They played with their tongues for a while until a squeak was heard. "Pika Pi?"

The pair departed and looked straight towards Ash's cute little mouse friend. "Why hello Pikachu, came in to take a nap?" Ash chuckled, realizing the sleepy texture on his companion's face. Pikachu smiled flimsy, jumping on to the pumped sofa and hitting the sofa arm to make it more flat. "Pika Pi..." Pikachu yawned, before dozing off. The pair laughed as Buneary popped her head round to check on her _secret_ crush, although it was obvious to everyone that she saw him in a different way, even the twins are starting to pick up clues. Piplup hopped into appearance with Pachirisu tagging along at back. "Tired of the out doors hmm? Because you seemed like you had energy to burn this morning" Dawn pointed out, giggling at the energy shown in her companions's face. "Pachi! Pachi Pi!" Pachirisu chirped before clambering upstairs where there were shrieks and frills from the voice owners known all to well. Piplup seemed to look like she was _giggling_, but who did Know what a Pokemon giggle looked like? Buneary just stayed put, examining the woozy electric mouse, awed by his complexion.

The married pair looked at each other and burst with chuckles. "Your right, I need to loosen up. Can't be like this on our anniversary." Ash pointed out quite cheekily. Dawn shrieked with happiness pouncing on her fellow husband. "You do remember! You do, you do, you do!" Dawn repeated shrieking the words through her tender lips. Ash chuckled and held the blissful Blunette. "No need to worry..." He pointed out cheekily before being thanked by a candy-coated kiss.


End file.
